


A Defiantly Deafening Selfie

by Mya_Stone



Series: Stardew Valley: Slice of Life [3]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Holidays, Sad Holiday, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mya_Stone/pseuds/Mya_Stone
Summary: A melancholy moment between two very different sisters
Series: Stardew Valley: Slice of Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554640
Kudos: 10





	A Defiantly Deafening Selfie

“Let’s take a quick selfie. We never see each other.”   
Haley’s unfilled eyebrows wrinkled at the offer. Dawn had hardly broken through the curtains when Emily loudly burst through her bedroom door, balancing a plate of coffee, cookies, and a dark lump of - presumably - fruitcake. Fortunately it was cold enough she slept in her thickest pajamas, or she may have been indecent. Fortunately. She grumbled and pulled the blanket tighter around her.  
“We live together, sis.” Haley replied, sipping coffee, silently browsing her social media. “We see each other all the time.”  
Emily’s gay demeanor shrank, reflecting on the year of effortless greetings. Passing each other as one left for work and the other came home; bedroom doors always respectfully closed. Weekends were spent with drastically different friends. The house was quiet, morning, noon, and night. “You know what I mean.” Emily’s voice was hushed, casting her eyes downward.   
Haley knew. Previous holidays were filled with raucous sisterhood - fighting over toys, clothes, who gets to decorate what. Their father mediated; their mother baked. This year, their parents sent a postcard. With love, mom and dad.  
“Okay.” Haley smiled for the selfie, an arm around her sister. It was a good picture; Emily would smile as she put it on the fridge later. Their parents would never see it.


End file.
